


A Grey Suit and No Tie

by Pens_and_Portraits



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, i promised smut, im bringing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens_and_Portraits/pseuds/Pens_and_Portraits
Summary: Vincent D'Agosta has planned an outing for him and his partner, however, things go a little sideways when he gets more than a little jealous.This is probably my first complete smut? it's like 5k long. Please, enjoy.





	A Grey Suit and No Tie

A simple stroll through New York was all it was meant to be. A day for Vincent D’Agosta to freely enjoy the company of his partner, Aloysius Pendergast. A simple taxi down to the heart of Manhattan and maybe a late lunch together before climbing back into bed before the cold front kicks in. Vincent, having worn a well-fitted red hoodie and a pair of jeans looked almost foreign in his own eyes. He should have asked to wait inside when he called Pendergast, but the somewhat fresh air was well needed and deserved. He took in a deep breath of the city, keeping his hands warm in the pocket of his hoodie. When had the last time he’d taken a day off?

His train of thought came to a halt as the trimmed figure of Special Agent Aloysius Pendergast came down from his Dakota apartment. The nearly white-haired blonde was wearing what appeared to be a dark grey suit, with his classic white dress shirt underneath. D’Agosta couldn’t hide his look of curiosity at the man’s ensemble. There was clearly something else missing.

“Do you own anything other than black?” He remarked with a wide smile.

“I am going out of my way wearing this. Rather striking don’t you think?” Pendergast’s mouth twitched up as he straightened. D’Agosta planted a chaste kiss on the man’s pale cheek, pausing as he drew away. There was that feeling again.

Pendergast felt his cheeks warm at the display of affection. He found himself staring at the man for longer than publically necessary. Quickly regaining his composure he spoke. “Shall we be going?” Trying to ignore the close proximity of D’Agosta, feeling the spot on his cheek both warm and slightly needy.

Waving down a cab the two climbed in and set off towards Columbus Circle. A quick 20-minute drive at the very most in terms of traffic.

 

The taxi man was friendly and insisted upon making jokes, some to D’Agosta, weren’t even that funny. He was surprised to hear Pendergast chuckle once or twice on the ride over warranting the driver to make even more terrible quips. D’Agosta tampered down the feeling in his gut, knowing full well that Pendergast was just trying to be polite. Apparently, at one point the driver forgot he was even there and began making some rather forward remarks about Pendergast’s appearance clumsily disguised as jokes.

He tried not to pipe up after the man mentioned Pendergast’s handsome face, instead choosing to bite his tongue. He hadn’t realized that he could get so worked up so easily at another man complimenting his boyfriend. 

_ Even a blind man would fall for him.  _ He thought.  _ Especially with a voice like that. _

He was thankful that Columbus wasn’t more than a few minutes away.

 

A simple stroll through Central Park was all it was supposed to be. D’Agosta did not intend to get jealous over a taxi driver who could point out the obvious. 

Nor did he expect to get jealous over a woman running a flower stand to come onto Pendergast stronger than any drunken flirt he’d ever known. She was demanding of the tall man’s attention, even being as bold as to slip her number into the grey suit pocket. Christ, she even made a show of writing it down on her business card. D’Agosta was even more irked that Pendergast was allowing her to get away with it, even making his own flirtatious banter that D’Agosta hadn’t even known existed. Making a remark about how lovely her flowers were, and which were her favorites. Something with the way he mentioned her appearance didn’t sit right with him. 

D’Agosta didn’t know what kept him in check, but he just chalked it up to the state of shock he was in at the sight. When push came to shove, he hooked his arm around Pendergast’s and practically escorted him away, much to the chagrin of the flower stall owner. 

After walking, or rather, stomping away a couple hundred feet he turned to Pendergast. He had pulled them off into the grass of the great lawn, making an effort to stay out of the way of joggers and dog walkers.

“What,” He began, trying to keep his voice from raising, “was  _ that _ all about?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean.” Pendergast’s face betrayed nothing, the fine lines on his face remained compliant as he straightened out his suit. The man made a fuss of picking a piece of lint off his shoulder, but not the card in his breast pocket.

D’Agosta opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. He was overreacting. Pendergast was just being friendly, not trying to be rude. He would be lying if he said that there was something about Pendergast that made him glow today. A change of weather? Relief? D’Agosta already had a hard time gauging Pendergast and this new revelation only seemed to stoke the fire.

New York was both of their homes after all. Just why? Why this now?

“Just-” he started, wondering how he was going to even ask the agent. But, when he felt Pendergast’s gaze on him, he colored practically spluttering over the sentence” -nothing!” 

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Pendergast said, stepping closer, the honeyed voice lowering, and a look on his face that D’Agosta couldn’t quite read. D’Agosta’s eyes broke contact and looked down, catching a glance at the garish green and yellow card sticking out of his pocket. He restrained himself from snatching it and ripping the damn thing to pieces. 

“It seems like something’s on your mind” The agent’s voice pierced through the veil of irritation.

Something  _ was _ on his mind, the card. The woman. The taxi driver. Tampering down his the wave of jealousy once more, D’Agosta opened his mouth to speak. 

Pendergast, now in D’Agosta’s personal space reached out brushing the back of his fingers against D’Agosta’s face, the touch immediately calming him.

D’Agosta closed his eyes, turning his face into the chilled hand. A wicked idea crossing his mind. He wanted the agent to squirm, if just a little bit. 

Looking back up at Pendergast, he allowed an exaggerated shiver to passed through him as warm lips pressed light kisses to the back of the pale hand, turning it over with his own, continuing to kiss into the open palm. He made special attention to kiss the scar on Pendergast’s palm, his tongue darting out if only for a moment. He felt the agent shudder, wondering if it passed right through him. It worked perfectly, as the agent’s breath hitched slightly, and swallowed. D’Agosta’s eyes roved over the now pink cheeks and ears, and the man’s bare neck. Wait.

_ Where was his tie? _

D’Agosta furrowed his brows, reaching up and letting his fingers brush over Pendergast’s neck.

“Where the hell, did your tie go?” His rather serious tone breaking the spell between them both. Pendergast felt whiplash with such a serious tone following the heated exchange. Hearing his question came easy, it was coming up with a response that was the problem. He had a plan, but it seemed fuzzier now that he was distracted.

“My suits are all out for cleaning, I thought you knew.” He said, not batting an eye, but still knowing full well of his situation. Would he fall for the excuse?

His hand felt cold and lonely after D’Agosta stepped back, returning his hand to his side.

“How could I have possibly deduced that?” The question was laced with annoyance.

Pendergast raised a blonde eyebrow at him and smirked. He wondered for how long he could keep this up.

“You're much smarter than you give yourself credit for,  _ my dear _ .” He made sure to inflect his voice more on the ‘my dear’, his chest vibrating.

D’Agosta stammered at the compliment but found no quick retort for the moment. He settled on stealing a kiss from the blonde’s lips. Deep down he hoped everyone in New York could see the blonde’s reaction. The whole damn show he was putting on. The snow white skin flustered, and the silvery eyes surprised.

“And  _ you _ ,” the officer smirked, ”are really fucking cute you know that?”

 

A quiet walk around and through the park settled the dust. D’Agosta made it a point to hold Pendergast’s hand whenever they’d walk around people. He knew the agent wasn’t a fan of public displays of affection, but this seemed the easiest and the most legal way to go about his jealousy. A quick bite at a sandwich shop and the two decided on coffee before walking around a bit more. They chose a small little café called the Rebel, which almost seemed ironic. Pendergast ordered for the two of them and sat down in one of the plush seats that surrounded a coffee table. D’Agosta sat to his right, still offering to pay. Pendergast brushed him off saying that he already paid for lunch, and it was his “treat”. It appeared to D’Agosta that the man was getting remarkably comfortable in the leather seat watching as the agent flung one leg over the other, bouncing his foot.

      “You seem comfortable,” D’Agosta remarked, hissing when he burnt his tongue on his coffee only to try sipping it not a second after.

      “This little corner shop is quite serene in its atmosphere. I may have to come back sometime.” Pendergast let his eyes wander, taking notice of the shelving stacked with jars of coffee beans and teas. Most seem to be from the US, but others had the distinct look of being imported. He smiled politely at the shop owner, hoping to grab both D’Agosta and his attention.

Having a natural aversion to cold, he’d slowly sipped his coffee, raising the mug to his lips and savoring the dark taste. Bittersweet.

Pendergast inadvertently licked his lips, catching the eye of D’Agosta. Whether he knew it or not, D’Agosta always seemed to watch him, and Pendergast in return always showed his appreciation in gestures. Ones that wouldn’t gather too much attention from the general public. A simple crossing and uncrossing of the legs, a heated glance, sometimes a wink and a smirk. However, as of recent, D’Agosta’s mind has been elsewhere, and Pendergast felt a tug of jealousy. A selfish idea that he wanted the officer all to himself. No matter the focal point. So he’d amped up his gestures. Changed his suit out, and hid all of his ties, even going as far as to “flirt” with people around him. It was a tactic he picked up as an agent, and one he never thought he’d use around his partner. He felt D’Agosta’s eyes on him the whole day. The hard stare from the officer as he fiddled with his suit, acting as though he couldn’t tell the man was watching. Flirting with the flower woman slipping her card into his pocket was an added bonus. Speaking of said officer, D’Agosta gestured towards the owner as thanks, Pendergast watched as those dark brown eyes softened. 

A pang of jealousy.

_ Was he doing it on purpose? Does he know his plan? _

He brought his own coffee to his lips, only to catch an idea mid-sip. Quickly, he downed the rest of the coffee, feeling it warm him from the inside out.

Too warm in fact.

He sighed lightly, unbuttoning the suit jacket first before moving to his collar and continuing down to around the third button. He did not dare look over at the tanned man. He could feel his eyes on him, feel the stunning look and then the heated glance. He also felt the eyes of the store owner on him. He knew D’Agosta could sense it too.

 

D’Agosta gaped at the newly revealed pale skin. He watched the man mere moments before licking his lips, and he felt something in his gut pull. The leering eyes of the owner made his temper rise, and Pendergast knew exactly what he was doing to him. He could now see the glimmer in his eye, so unclear before. But what really sent him over the edge was what Pendergast said next. In a heavy southern drawl, Pendergast leaned back looking directly at the owner, “I think I’ll have another.”

 

The owner, red-faced and completely embarrassed, was very taken aback at the sight before him. He quickly stammered out a question, asking if the blonde would like some water while he waited. He had no idea why he had asked that question, but it seemed like the best course of action considering the event. Before the man could even answer his question, the owner had quickly filled a cup of water and was in haste to give it to him.

His own haphazardness gave way to the customer being drenched in water. He felt like he was going to have a nervous breakdown if the customer didn’t kill him first.

 

“I-I’m so very sorry sir! I didn’t mean- I’ll get you some paper towels!” He bustled off again, calling back behind him, “the next coffee’s on the house!”

D’Agosta sprang to his feet, worry completely coming over him.

“You alright?”

Pendergast didn’t respond, coyly deciding to avoid eye contact. He only removed the suit jacket quietly, laying it on the arm of the chair before sitting back.

“A perfectly good jacket, ruined.” He remarked, crossing one leg over the other as the water continued to run down his chest. “Now what am I to do?” He regarded D’Agosta with a sensual gaze.

The officer let out a shaky breath, trying to control a whole range of emotions. But the one thing that bugged him most were the eyes of customer staring.

Quickly he grabbed ahold of Pendergast’s hand and in a blur, managed to grab his jacket, drag him out the door of the coffee shop and called out a goodbye before the door chime finished.

 

He could hear he chuckle of Pendergast grow louder as they rounded the corner, pulling the agent into an alley. Whipping around quickly, he shot Pendergast a glare. The shade of the afternoon cast a much cooler spot than the sidewalk and D’Agosta knew it would only get colder the more they stayed out. 

“Ok. You’ve got some explaining to do.”

Pendergast opened his mouth, but D’Agosta beat him to it.

“Don’t play dumb, I know exactly what you’re doing. All I wanna know is why.”

Pendergast gave a grin, his smile lines drawn and his eyes still amused. “My dear Vincent, you look so cute all riled up”

“I am not. Riled up.” He said pointedly, unable to keep the tone out of his voice.

The man’s grin grew. “Yes,” stepping closer and into D’Agosta’s personal space he ran a hand over his chest, “you are.”

“You’ve been a real, real big flirt lately,” D’Agosta said, his temper not going down.

“Oh? Have I? If anything, I’ve been trying to be more friendly” Pendergast remarked coyly, coming closer to the man’s ear, he murmured softly. “What do you intend to do about it?” Following up with a nip to the shell of the officer's ear.

D’Agosta couldn’t help the growl of his voice.

“If it wasn’t so damn cold out, I’d be doing things to you that’d get us both charged with public indecency.”

Pendergast felt a thrill run down his spine and coil beginning to build. He hesitated for a moment, choosing his words carefully. 

“Keep me warm?”

A clear invitation. And D’Agosta wasn’t one to refuse an invitation from a man like Pendergast.

 

One moment Pendergast was whispering tempting words into the shell of Vincent’s ear, the next, he was being pinned up against the nearest wall by his hips. The jacket in Vincent’s hand completely disregarded and thrown to the cement. He gasped at the impact, the grit of the brick digging into his clothing, having not a moment to spare before Vincent was his focus. He hungrily kissed him, drawing out every ounce of air in his lungs. The officer tasted of Cuban coffee and very faintly of cigars. Bittersweet. Addicting. He held desperately onto the hoodie, pulling and twisting it about.

Parting from the kiss, Vincent let the man gulp down air before grinding his hips into him.

“Why do you drive me so crazy Aloysius?” He spoke gruffly, his forehead pressed against the other, hands squeezing and releasing. He felt the dress shirt begin to soak through his hoodie.

He felt Aloysius try to buck up at the sound of his name, but Vincent held fast.

“No.” He said sternly, stopping the friction between the two. He couldn’t tell what made him refuse the offer, but he was surely pleased with seeing the result.

Pendergast was at a loss for words. He had never experienced Vincent refuse him pleasure. His plan wasn’t as successful, and some pieces were falling through. He tried weakly to pull him back, a whine in his throat.

Vincent dove back in for a searing kiss, hearing Pendergast cry out when he bit down on the man’s lower lip. Pulling back abruptly, he again took a look at his lover.

Vincent sucked in a breath between clenched teeth.

The agent was completely disheveled, pupils dilated, his normally cold cheeks radiating heat, shirt wet, and his lips a perfect shade of pink. Vincent watched as he panted, a tongue darting out to lick his lips, the silvery eyes almost completely darkened save for a ring of color. Breathing heavily himself, Vincent continued his assault on the blonde's mouth. His grip on the lean man’s hips would be enough to bruise, but he couldn’t care less right now, and he had a feeling that was the furthest thing from Aloysius’ mind. Yet something in him had to ask.

Nudging him further into the alley, away from any prying eyes, Vincent spoke quietly.

“Are you alright with this?” The sudden question was met with a buck and a jolt down his spine. He looked at Pendergast square in the face, a hand coming up to cradle the side of his face.

“Aloysius, use your words. Tell me what you want.” His tone now deadly serious.

Aloysius swallowed heavily, and for a moment Vincent was worried and began to back off. Letting go of his hip, he was soon met with Aloysius’ hands cradling his own face.

“Yes. Absolutely, yes.” His tone was sincere and his eyes, save for his pupils, seemed to soften and reassure.

Vincent’s hands traveled over the hips once more, now more gentle, skimming over the smooth grey fabric of the agent’s pants. He felt Aloysius’ body flinch when he came over a sore spot. One that was surely bruised.

“You ok?”

Aloysius nodded, more focused now on the tanned hands roaming his body. “Just an impulse. That’s all” The heavy southern accent hitched when Vincent’s hands began massaging his hips and waist.

Vincent couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“I’ll be sure to kiss them better”

Aloysius smiled at his partner’s devotion. Returning his Vincent’s affection, his hands slid down the soft frame of the officer, toying with the hemp of the red garment. Sliding his hands under, he was pleased to find Vincent as warm as ever. He parted his lips letting out a soft sigh before stealing a kiss. This kiss was different. It was cautious, loving even. And Aloysius loved every second of it.

However, his libido wasn’t as forgiving. He moaned rather loudly into Vincent’s mouth. Seems his partner agreed. Parting his legs, he invited Vincent to come closer, letting his chilled hands rove over the officers broad back. He left kisses along the olive-skinned jawline, relishing at the pricks of stubble on his cheek. Stopping at the officer’s ears, he canted his hips forward. He puffed out a sigh as he inhaled Vincent’s cologne. He couldn’t tell whether it was the moment that was telling him, or his body, in general, telling him to buy him another bottle, he smelled irresistible.

 

“You’re so warm now my darling,” Vincent remarked, breathing into the blonde’s ear. He was pleasantly surprised to find the man half hard when he bucked.

‘My my… Already so excited? And just for me?” All he heard was a struggled moan against him as Aloysius tried to bring him ever closer. Vincent’s hands began to roam once more, finding the buttons of the white shirt and making quick work of them. He inhaled deeply into the pale neck, always loving the sight of Pendergast’s body on full display for him. His palms flattened over smooth muscle and fingertips lovingly traced over scars. He found it especially amusing to palm over one of the man’s nipples. It always elicited a moan or a hiss from the otherwise sophisticated agent. 

A soft  _ Aaaa  _ was heard as Vincent gently tilted Aloysius’ head back, leaving him to place soft kisses to the clavicle. He hummed his appreciation as he traveled up and down the man’s chest and torso, traitorously slow and light. He felt Aloysius shiver when he glided a hand over his sides and to the small of his back. Having had enough of the traitorous dress shirt make them both shiver, he carefully shimmed the agent out of it. 

The agent in question leaned his head against the wall, arching his back, trying his best to control his breathing.

“Tell me, _ honey _ , can any of those men do this to you?” Vincent spoke in a low tone, making sure to pepper kisses and small red marks across the ivory neck and chest. “Make you feel this good?” He nipped deliberately at the peak of the trapezius, the neck muscles swallowing cautiously and breathlessly. “Tell me they can…”

 

Aloysius opened his mouth to speak, a smart retort caught as he clamped a hand over his mouth, groaning. Vincent had traveled down his palm grazing over his clothed erection, his mouth not leaving his neck. He could feel the other man’s toothy grin against his skin.

Vincent continued, kissing and nipping at the man’s shoulder, feeling Aloysius tangle his fingers into his hair. Aloysius had the tendency to want to play with his hair, even when they were having fun. A tug stronger than the others drew his eyes back up, and their lips back together.

He unbuttoned and unzipped the suit pants, slipping a hand between the hot silken skin, and cotton garments. He swore into the kiss-swollen lips as his hand closed around the agent.

“So  _ very _ warm…”

The slow rocking of Aloysius’ hips made him groan, feeling him bare in his hand trying to get off was ungodly. He watched as the agent’s pace slow and quicken, blonde head resting on the brick wall once more, his eyes closed and his brows drawn. His hesitant breath and hissing of pleasure was something he could most definitely get addicted to. Vincent drew his attention to the long ivory neck, now flustered smattering with small red spots beginning to fade already. It begged his attention.

Vincent began again, nicely kissing and licking. The hammering in his own chest drove him further, attempting to suck a dark mark on the smooth skin. But to no avail. But the reception was all but pleasurable as Aloysius moaned softly.

“Shhh, we don’t want to get caught.”

“Not… fair.” Was a the breathy response.

Vincent was finding another smile, a chuckle into the now damp skin. He was amazed that Aloysius could even form a coherent sentence he looked so focused.

“I think I’ll just leave a mark right... here? What do you think? Or maybe here?” He murmured, his fingers tracing over spots on his lover's neck, feeling the man jolt into his hand. He watched as the agent even relaxed at the touch, inviting him again, and the thought alone sent an aching feeling to his own member. He loved complementing Aloysius on his neck and his collarbone, and he made a note to do it more often.

Aloysius nodded furiously, his hand covering his mouth once more. He was getting closer and more desperate and couldn’t trust his own voice. It took far more willpower than he had thought to respond at all. Even the exhale of air from his lungs was deafening, the sound of blood pumping loud in his ears. 

“Really?” Came the queens' accent, a mock tone in his voice. He rewarded his lover with a squeeze, his hand making its own rhythm against the agent. His other hand, running through the silk hair coming to a stop behind a pink ear. A rumbling groan from his own mouth. “Then you wouldn’t mind one right here? Where everyone can see… even with that delicious suit on?”

Aloysius nodded again, now thrusting shamelessly into the man’s hand, swallowing moans and breathing hard. It was getting harder and harder to hold back and he wanted so desperately to moan freely. To show his lover how good he felt. He abandoned the thoughts of the brick against his back and the of being caught at all. He tried to control his breathing when Vincent turned his head to the side and sucked a spot right behind his ear. But it didn’t end there. He sucked mark after mark on the sides and front on his neck, making Aloysius clench his jaw and hold back when Vincent found a particular spot just under his jaw. He felt weak-kneed, still twisting his free hand into the dark curls. 

“V-Vincent… Vincent~”

 

Vincent hadn’t realized how neglected his erection felt until now. He was completely engrossed in Pendergast and his pleasure. And that could have been enough. Until he heard the husky voice of Aloysius at his ear, saying his name over and over again. 

Vincent removed his hand, from the agent much to the dismay of Aloysius. However, when he caught on they both haphazardly scrambled to find the zipper to Vincent’s jeans.

Vincent hissed, reveling in the sensation of Aloysius’ hand around his cock, feeling his body yield completely. He buried his face in the man’s neck, growling and moaning rather loudly as the blonde twisted his hand down around him. The strangled feeling in his abdomen was coming undone fast and he had no intention of being the first to give in, even as much as he wanted to. He swore time and time again, peppering the agent with praise and open-mouthed kisses. Every inch of soft pale skin he could reach was to be tainted with love bites. He wanted so desperately to go down further, to kiss the now bluish spots on Aloysius’ hips. To make the agent tremble underneath him, to give him that mind-blowing pleasure that they both had been chasing.

But there would be time for that later.

Slipping his hand back into Aloysius’ pants, he took a hold of the blonde once more, running his thumb across the head. Aloysius jolted and letting out, what sounded to Vincent like, a plea. The two were dangerously close, and Vincent was all but eager to make the man talk. Recklessly abandoning where they were if only to reach a shaking climax.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over all the noises you were making.” He grinned, he adored the man as a professional agent but praised him whenever he would be bold enough to beg. To be so open about a raw emotion, and to want him so. He had never deliberately asked him to beg, rather the man did it when he wanted to spur them on. Only now did the question ring in his ears, along with the sound of his own heart thrumming.

He heard a whine, and then a lust filled voice reply, if somewhat a bit higher than usual.

“Vincent, please… Please…”

He obliged with a swear under his breath once more before picking up his pace. Vincent rocked his hips in time with his hand, Aloysius not missing a beat. The two reached their peak, Vincent coming undone first with Aloysius following close behind. They shook, panting and moaning as their skin shivered and trembled. Vincent leaned, wrapping his arms around his partner’s waist, murmuring praises into his ear. The combination of sweat and heat radiated off of them as the rode out the high.

“You drive me crazy, Aloysius.” He panted, kissing the man’s face until the two were chuckling.

 

Out of all of the things that were going through Aloysius’ mind he was surprised to hear from his own mouth a witty retort. Albeit, one with a shaky, and an exhausted fluctuation. The two still breathing heavy.

“You… finished first…” He smiled lazily, looking back at Vincent, bringing one hand to cup his face and wipe a bead of sweat off the man’s brow.

“I’m… I’m always up, for a round two”

“I’ll take… you up on that…”

The two exchanged a loving kiss before parting, situating themselves and tucking their shirts back in. Aloysius walked on rather shaky legs over to his discarded jacket, still drenched. He cleaned off his hand, and walked back over to Vincent, letting him do the same. The officer was hesitant at first but Aloysius reassured him, saying the garment was already ruined. For another moment the two exchanged shy glances before Vincent broke the silence and removed his hoodie.

“Here, you’ll catch your death dressed like that.”

Pendergast did not complain, thankful that the officer kept him in mind, even when he didn’t quite pay attention to it himself. He didn’t quite detest the thought of the cold, so long as Vincent was around. Slipping it over his head, he inhaled the distinct scent of Vincent once more, the fleece lining feeling delicious on his bare skin. The agent wrapped his arms around the waist of his lover and gave a rather goofy smile. Tugging lightly on the long sleeve undershirt that Vincent was wearing he spoke:

“I’ll keep us both warm” He gave a peck to the officer’s cheek.

“I think you’ve done a pretty good job of doing that so far.” 

Chuckling for a moment, they just stood taking in everything that had just happened. Which in turn, made them laugh a little more.

“Let me buy you a coffee.” Came the honeyed accent followed by a warm laugh from the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss anything? Let me know.   
> I might start taking requests soon.


End file.
